gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Oberyn Martell
Prince Oberyn Martell, also known as "The Red Viper", is a member of House Martell and is the younger brother of Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne and Queen Elia Martell. Oberyn has eight bastard daughters called The Sand Snakes, four of whom are by his current paramour, Ellaria Sand. He is a member of the small council, he is the Master of Laws. Appearance and Character: Oberyn has the features of a salty Dornishmen. He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes and a sharp nose. Oberyn has always been fierce. He has a fearsome and notorious reputation. According to Lord Tywin Lannister, Oberyn has always been half-mad. Oberyn's brother Doran has described him as "deadly, dangerous, and unpredictable", stating that "no man dared tread on him". However, Doran also claims Oberyn is rash. A witty man who is sharp of tongue, Oberyn has claimed to have been "a monstrous young fellow" in his youth Oberyn was also a very intelligent man: he studied at The Citadel for several years before deciding he was simply bored with a future as a maester and left. During that time he studied poisons extensively, with which he frequently coated his weapons. Rumour has it that Oberyn is bisexual. Additionally, it is said Oberyn has "begotten bastard girls all over Dorne", though in reality only four of his eight daughters are Dornish, born to his long-time paramour, Ellaria Sand. He fearlessly claimed and raised them, arming them so they would be able to defend themselves and allowing them the freedom to choose between wedding, or taking pleasure wherever it can be found. Oberyn is a renowned warrior, quick as a water snake and very athletic. He was renowned for his duels, his temper, his keen intellect, and his carnality, all of which made him extremely popular in Dorne. Oberyn traveled the world in his youth, and even fought in a mercenary company in Essos - his skill with a spear. History: In his youth, Oberyn was fostered at Sandstone. When in his teens, Oberyn traveled with his mother, the ruling Princess of Dorne, and his sister, Princess Elia Martell, and met multiple potential marriage candidates for his sister, visiting castles at Starfall, The Arbor, Oldtown, The Shield Islands, and Crakehall. Oberyn spent his time mocking Elia's suitors. The last castle they visited was Casterly Rock, where they arrived shortly after the death of Lady Joanna Lannister in childbirth. According to Oberyn, his mother and Joanna had planned to wed either Oberyn to Cersei Lannister, or Elia to Jaime Lannister, or both. Lord Tywin Lannister, however, was unreceptive of the suggestion, stating that his daughter would marry Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He offered the newborn Tyrion Lannister as a husband for Elia instead, which was seen as an insult. At the age of sixteen, Oberyn was found in bed with the paramour of Lord Edgar Yronwood, so the lord challenged him to a duel. The duel was to first blood, given the prince's youth and high birth, and both took cuts. Edgar's wounds festered and killed him. Oberyn has been known as the "Red Viper" ever since by friends and foes alike, due to rumors that he fought the duel with a poisoned blade. Afterward, Oberyn was sent to Oldtown and then to Lys in temporary exile (though none called it such) in order for House Martell to make peace with House Yronwood. Oberyn traveled extensively in the Free Cities, where he learned much about poisons and perhaps even darker arts. He had studied at The Citadel, going so far as to forge six links of a maester's chain before he grew bored. He had soldiered in the Disputed Lands across the narrow sea, riding with The Second Sons for a time before forming his own company. It is said that he beds both men and women, and has begotten eight bastard daughters, called The Sand Snakes. Oberyn, however, does not let his children grow up wanting: he takes responsibility for them, and actively seeks to help raise all his children (something few lords do when it comes to their bastard offspring). He teaches them how to defend themselves and allows them great independence in growing up. During Roberts Rebellion, Prince Oberyn led the Dornish armies towards King's Landing, fearing for the safety of his sister, Queen Elia Martell and his niece and nephew, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. The Dornish army marched towards the capital with the army from The Reach, led by Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, Lord Randyll Tarly and Prince Oberyn. By the time they had reached the capital, Ser Jaime Lannister had killed, King Aerys II Targaryen and Prince Rhaegar had already ended Robert Baratheon's rebellion. When Oberyn first saw his sister, Queen Elia, he offered to take her and her children back with him to Dorne, after what Prince Rhaegar had done. Elia explained to her brother that she was okay with Rhaegar marrying Lyanna, that she had giving him permission after he had asked her if she was okay with it happening. It took Oberyn and Elia a few days, but Oberyn accepted her reasoning and decided he would accept Lyanna and her child into his family if that is what Elia wanted. Oberyn stayed in King's Landing with his sister after taking his brother's place on the small council as Master of Laws. Oberyn is primarily responsible for giving modern revitalization to the ongoing feud between his House and the Tyrells, because he accidentally crippled Willas Tyrell in a tourney. Oberyn struck Willas's breastplate clean, but the boy's foot caught in a stirrup as he fell and his horse fell on top of him. Oberyn sent his own maester to help treat Willas, who holds no grudge against Oberyn. The two correspond via raven message as both share a passion for horses. He despises Lord Mace Tyrell, calling him the "Fat Flower of Highgarden". Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dornishmen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Martell Category:Prince Category:Prince of Dorne Category:Sellsword Category:The Second Sons Category:Small Council Category:Master of Laws Category:Knight Category:Red Viper's Spear